U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0257706 discloses an interchangeable printing cylinder including a cylindrical shaft, a sleeve supported on the shaft and a tube, whose face constitutes the active surface of the cylinder, received on the sleeve. The shaft includes therein a longitudinal channel and five radial conduits, with each conduit leading to one of five radial conduits formed in the sleeve. The radial conduits in the sleeve receive pressurized air from the radial conduits in the shaft and conduct the pressurized air between an internal surface of the tube and an external surface of the sleeve. In one embodiment, a valve is included between the radial conduits in the shaft and the radial conduits in the sleeve. The valve makes it possible to direct the flow pressurized air coming from the conduits either between the sleeve and the cover or between the tube and the sleeve.